


Rut

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Series: 𝐿𝐼𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑁𝐼𝐾 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( nsfw ma secondo me fa schifo come nsfw ), Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Yaku Morisuke, PWP without Porn, Scents & Smells, lol, mention of other characters, ruts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: (　Questa OS è unaspecie di sequeldi 'Cacophony', ma volendo può anche essere letta a parte.　)Stare intorno agli Omega in genere lo calmava un po', ma fino a un certo punto: Yuu sentiva una gran voglia di profumarli e proteggerli tutti, ma al tempo stesso gli era impossibile star loro vicino o abbracciati senza andare in palla e schizzare via dopo due minuti.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: 𝐿𝐼𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑁𝐼𝐾 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo PSA doveroso: di solito non scrivo R18, sono sullo spettro dell'asessualità e quindi non è la mia cup of tea. Semplicemente ho parlato troppo di A/B/O con una mia amica e stamattina alle sei mi sono ritrovata a scrivere la prima scena. All'inizio era molto pwp quindi, LOL. Giusto per scusarmi di eventuali strafalcioni.

La stanza era in penombra. I primi raggi mattutini, indicazione del fatto che il sole stava sorgendo, filtravano dalle tapparelle semi chiuse e illuminavano la figura del giovane Alpha, sveglio da ormai quasi due ore e rantolante sul letto disfatto. La finestra, solitamente lasciata sempre aperta da lui che soffriva tanto il caldo, era ermeticamente chiusa per tenere in quella stanza suoni e odori (come da richiesta dei vicini).  
Era come stare in una sauna messa a soqquadro: l'aria era satura del suo forte e terso profumo agrumato misto a quello di feromoni e sesso, e i vestiti che Yuu si era quasi strappato di dosso quando il calore del rut si era fatto intollerabile erano gettati alla rinfusa ovunque. Gli unici che poteva tollerare e voleva addosso erano tutto men che suoi.  
"Queste basteranno," aveva decretato con le guance rosse Yuu non meno di una settimana prima a casa di Morisuke, le braccia piene di maglie, prima di lasciargli direttamente uno zaino pieno di altrettanti capi in cambio.  
In realtà non erano davvero 'abbastanza', cazzo - il profumo di fresco e dolcezza dell'Omega non era abbastanza concreto, anche coi sensi tanto amplificati dal rut - ma aiutavano a lenire la voglia di buttare tutto per aria e prendersela con chiunque alla minima occasione.  
Yuu strinse un lembo della maglia che si era infilato prima di crollare addormentato con il naso e la fronte sudata contro il cuscino, ispirando l'odore di Morisuke e stringendo gli occhi per richiamare l'immagine del maggiore alla mente. Dalla consistenza della sua bocca al suo sapore, dalla morbidezza della sua pelle ai muscoli definiti e oh, ecco, così - la sensazione di venir toccato e stretto da lui, e... e il suono della sua voce quando sospirava...!  
Yuu gemette rumorosamente e sentì un'ulteriore scarica di calore insopportabile assalirlo, l'istinto primario di cercare sollievo più forte di qualunque tipo di imbarazzo che avrebbe potuto sentire al fatto di star passando il rut masturbandosi con solo quel ragazzo in testa. Ma dopotutto era _il suo_ ragazzo, _il suo_ Omega, e l'Alpha stipato in quel metro e sessanta scarso fremeva al solo pensiero.  
"Cazzo, caaazzo..." Un rantolo; il respiro affannato e gli occhi lucidi, scuriti dal desiderio e dalla frenesia. Yuu si morse le labbra e sollevò i fianchi completamente nudi, stringendo tra le dita sporche di liquido eiaculatorio la propria erezione e stimolandola con vigore.  
Non ci provava nemmeno, a tenere il conto di quante volte fosse venuto da quando si era svegliato sul pavimento o di quanto gli ci fosse voluto (troppo tempo).  
Emettendo un basso ringhio misto a un piagnucolio di pura frustrazione mentre piantava le ginocchia sul materasso e sbatteva con forza i propri inguini contro un cuscino posizionato tra le proprie gambe sotto di lui, sentì la propria eccitazione montare vertiginosamente e scuoterlo con scariche di brividi man mano che il suo ritmo e la velocità dei suoi pensieri aumentavano. Fece pressione col pollice su una venuzza prominente, il suo odore e la sua voce a echeggiare a ondate tra le pareti della stanza.  
Le molle del letto cigolarono, scosse dai suoi movimenti secchi e sempre più sconnessi e aggressivi.  
Non ci capiva più niente: aveva così caldo da credere di aver preso fuoco e nemmeno la federa e le lenzuola ormai completamente bagnate erano d'aiuto a farlo sentire più fresco.  
Non appena riuscì a venire, tutto d'un colpo, Yuu sentì la propria gola seccarsi da tutti i suoni che emise e che riecheggiarono nella stanza, rotti dalla sua voce roca. Si rese appena conto di essersi morso il labbro inferiore a sangue dall'istinto di marchiare qualcosa che non fosse tessuto, un distinto sapore ferroso si mischiò alle sillabe del nome di Morisuke, unico punto fermo nella nebbiosità e caoticità della spirale post-orgasmo.  
Il profumo dell'Omega era quasi pressoché svanito dalla maglia. Yuu chiuse del tutto gli occhi e allentò la presa sul proprio membro, gradualmente, continuando comunque a massaggiarlo e lasciando che l'eco del profumo di Morisuke si amalgamasse timidamente al proprio e lo cullasse. La parte più emotiva e meno istintiva e affamata dell'Alpha ne gioì e ne soffrì al tempo stesso.  
Rilassò i muscoli delle spalle, le cosce e le natiche sode piacevolmente tese per colpa di tutto il movimento e i cambi di posizione, emettendo soffici fusa dal retro della propria gola.  
Aspettò di sentire la propria erezione venire abbastanza meno tra le sue dita affusolate per tirarsi a sedere (grugnendo al piccolo dolore rimastogli nel basso ventre) e scostarsi i ciuffi biondi e mori appiccicati al viso, i capelli una zazzera più scombinata che mai. Bevette un lungo sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglia lasciata sul comodino per poi ributtarsi dall'altra parte del letto con un gran sospiro, completamente spossato e alla ricerca di un punto asciutto e fresco.  
Sbuffò a gran voce quando un riflesso incondizionato gli fece scattare le gambe e pizzicare tutto il corpo, accompagnato _di nuovo_ dalla familiare urgenza di annodare. La stanchezza alla fine prevalse; si tolse goffamente la maglia e la lanciò sulla piccola pila poco lontana, per poi allargare braccia e gambe. La guardò col capo reclinato all'indietro sul ciglio del materasso, il petto che faceva su e giù ad ogni respiro e il corpo completamente scoperto. Avrebbe lavato tutto alla fine del rut, mancavano solo due giorni... forse... difficile a dirsi.  


* * *

  
Yuu non aveva ancora compiuto quattordici anni quando arrivò il suo primo rut: era un po' prematuro, e il ricordo più nitido che aveva dell'esperienza era il dolore del suo primo - e al momento unico - nodo.  
Se normalmente non aveva problemi col proprio sottogenere, i calori Alpha erano già diversi. Era chiaro come il sole quando il fatidico periodo si approcciava: Chikara lo riprendeva senza remore quando iniziava a rispondere male o s'infervorava per niente (il più delle volte contro Tsukishima), e persino Haruki se ne era accorto solo leggendo come rispondeva ai messaggi. Come se non bastasse, il suo profumo si faceva tanto forte da rendere difficile a Ryuu - e gli altri Alpha in generale - avvicinarsi troppo. Per quanto dispiacesse a entrambi neanche il bagnoschiuma alla mela e le docce frequenti lo attenuavano, c'era poco da fare.  
Stare intorno agli Omega in genere lo calmava un po', ma fino a un certo punto: sentiva una gran voglia di profumarli e proteggerli tutti e al tempo stesso gli era impossibile star loro vicino o abbracciarli senza andare in palla e schizzare via dopo due minuti.  
Shouyou non poteva capire, ma affetto o non affetto l'istinto primario dietro i rut e i calori era quello di accoppiarsi, e Yuu non avrebbe mai approfittato così né si lui, né di Yachi o di Suga-san. E nemmeno di Morisuke senza il consenso di quest'ultimo; un conto era toccarsi e baciarsi, un altro era ragionare solo col nodo!  
Agli occhi del più grande era quasi carino o, be', senza il quasi in realtà, poteva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso. Preferiva il viso di Yuu quando era sorridente e vispo come al solito, ma anche quel nasino arricciato e le più svariate espressioni contrariate e imbronciate avevano il loro perché. Inoltre aveva il carattere adatto a far fronte a tutto quel concentrato di feromoni e irrequietezza: non aveva capito subito che fosse tutto dovuto a un rut in arrivo e ci era rimasto di sasso per un momento quando Yuu lo aveva ammesso, ma non era nato ieri. E per quanto fosse insolito, al suo lato più geloso un po' piaceva che l'Alpha con cui stava volesse con sé qualcosa di suo.  
Anche se un po' aveva comunque dovuto riprenderlo.  
"Non azzardarti mai più a farti due ore di treno con il rut praticamente alle porte."  
"Hah-ah! Giuro che sto una meraviglia. Ora posso profumarti un po'?"  
Morisuke quasi rise a sentirlo pronunciare la stessa identica frase a una settimana di distanza, mentre lui finiva di sistemare le scarpe nell'atrio di casa Nishinoya sotto lo sguardo vispo e impaziente del giovane Alpha, corso dal giardino a piedi scalzi e in pantaloncini per aprirgli. Neanche un giorno dalla fine del suo rut e già era energico come al solito.  
"Se mi dai il tempo di entrare. Non sei neanche un po' spossato?"  
"Ho dormito tutto ieri," affermò Yuu, appendendo per lui la giacca per fare più veloce e irradiando allegramente il suo solito calore e profumo estivo. Aveva qualche nota più dolce del normale, sicuramente colpa di qualche tipo di bagnoschiuma particolare, ma data la sua contentezza genuina alla fin fine era ben distinguibile.  
"Stamattina mi sono svegliato presto..."  
"Almeno il sole era sorto?"  
"Era a metà strada. Comunque," Yuu perseverò imperturbato. "Ne ho approfittato per lavare tutti i vestiti che mi hai prestato, sono appesi fuori ad asciugare."  
"Ma dai," Morisuke sbatté appena le palpebre. "E sono ancora dello stesso colore?"  
"Che vorresti dire? Eh?"  
L'Omega incassò il colpetto al polpaccio rifilatogli con un sorriso piccolo, ma più dolce rispetto a quelli che dispensava di solito. Yuu stava imparando a scoprire quelle piccole nuove espressioni fatte solo per lui, imprimendosele nella mente senza neanche accorgersene e sentendosi ogni giorno un po' più _'woah!'_.  
Era lo stesso effetto che il suono della sua voce e delle sue risate aveva su Morisuke.  
Yuu circondò le spalle del suo ragazzo per abbracciarlo, ma invece di farlo approfittò della propria presa per colmare quei sei centimetri scarsi che li separavano in altezza e baciargli un angolo della bocca. Morisuke si girò quel tanto che bastò per darsi un bacio vero, input più che sufficiente perché il più piccolo si lasciasse trasportare dai rimasugli delle fantasie dell'ultima settimana, approfondendo il contatto con esuberanza e un fondo di bramosa irruenza.  
"Yuu?"  
Morisuke sentì il più piccolo spingere la punta del naso contro la sua guancia prima di staccarsi appena e mormorare: "Hhm?"  
Schiuse gli occhi, sbatté velocemente le palpebre, e abbassò le iridi sul pollice dell'Omega, intento a tracciargli il labbro inferiore.  
"Ti sei morso?"  
Sul viso di Yuu passarono un paio di diverse espressioni nel giro di un solo secondo, prima che rispondesse con noncuranza: "Un paio di volte".  
Si morse una guancia per non ridere dell'espressione di Morisuke, guadagnandosi per altro un pizzicotto sul fianco. "Oi!"  
"Ti ci vuole del burro di cacao. E oh," Gli passò la mano libera tra i capelli freschi di doccia, tirando indietro la frangia e scombinandoli. Divertito, parlò sopra le sue proteste. "Se non ci muoviamo a metterlo da parte il gelato si scioglierà," affermò.  
Yuu si zittì all'improvviso, staccandosi. "Mi hai portato il gelato?"  
"Lo volevi, no? Quindi l'ho preso sulla strada tra la stazione e casa tua." Morisuke sollevò lo zaino, sentendosi arrossire sotto lo sguardo quasi inquisitorio (almeno in apparenza) dell'altro. "Non essere così sorpreso."  
"Non lo sono! O meglio, sì, un po'. Ma in positivo. Sei il ragazzo migliore del mondo!" sbottò con gli occhi spalancati Yuu, prendendo Morisuke per mano per tirarselo in cucina, chiacchierando e a discapito delle guance arrossate del più grande che, davvero, non pensava di aver fatto niente di straordinario.  
"Quando avrai il tuo calore, alla fine ti porterò un sacco di gelato anche io. O se preferisci qualcosa di salato, non lo so, mi inventerò qualcosa."  
Gli strinse un po' di più la mano, per un momento, prima di lasciarla andare per aprire il freezer e farsi porgere la vaschetta di gelato.  
Non sapeva neanche quando sarebbe arrivato il suo calore, non glielo aveva mai chiesto, ma anche se Morisuke era intenzionato a passarlo da solo e chiedere solo qualche vestito in più a Yuu per vedere come reagiva al suo profumo, be', alla parte dei postumi non sarebbe stato male averlo. Alla fase pre-calore era meglio non pensarci per il momento. Il vecchio lenzuolo sistemato sull'erba sul retro di casa Nishinoya, appena appena sotto le fronde di un albero da frutta ma non abbastanza da impedire la visuale del cielo, aveva una certa priorità.  
Yuu non si sarebbe alzato da lì né avrebbe smesso di abbracciare Morisuke e strusciare le loro ghiandole le une contro le altre finché non avrebbe sentito il profumo dolcissimo dell'Omega ben mischiato al proprio e impresso fin sotto la sua pelle.  


**Author's Note:**

> Qualche headcanon sottinteso o non rientrato, per cui ringrazio molto Lia, la Yaku del mio Noya:
> 
> \- Yaku e Nishinoya si sono messi insieme ad agosto. Questo scritto è ambientato verso fine settembre.  
> \- I rut di Nishinoya sono abbastanza regolari dopo più di tre anni che li ha, sforano di qualche giorno al massimo; tuttavia il primo rut che passa dopo essersi messo con Yaku (descritto in questa fanfiction) è molto in anticipo rispetto al solito, probabilmente per via degli ormoni e soprattutto tutte le endorfine e l'ossitocina in più.  
> \- Yaku ha la tendenza di coprire il proprio profumo con deodoranti appositi di solito ed è molto sensibile a quelli altrui. Dopo un po' di tempo passato a uscire con Nishinoya, ha iniziato a non nasconderlo più, anche per poterlo profumare.  
> \- Nessuno dei due passa il primo 'calore' da coppia (non marchiata, badate, sono ancora giovani) con l'altro: Nishinoya perché non si aspettava il rut tanto presto ed era così in palla che è già tanto che abbia chiesto i vestiti, Yaku perché prima vuole provare a passarlo il suo da solo e vedere come reagisce e percepisce il profumo di Nishinoya mentre è in calore.


End file.
